


Falling From Grace

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Of Fangs and Fur [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Character Death, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Dont mess with my girl, F/M, Gen, Lyarra Snow - Freeform, Protective Robert Baratheon, implied stuff, protective Ned Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Petyr Bealish makes a mistake and they have consequences





	Falling From Grace

The day it all started to go south was the day Littlefinger made his presence known to the girls. Oh they knew he watched them for a while with all his little spies but they never thought he would be so forward. They were laughing and enjoying themselves when he approached them smiling. “Hello my ladies a lovely day isn’t it?” This put them on edge and the laughter died. Standing the girls greeted the man briskly each of them having particular expressions. Lyarra’s face was filled with disgust and contempt despite it being their first time meeting. Arya was disgusted and her hands where straying to her knives. Sansa looked the worst and looked like she wished she was already buried in the family crypts instead of there. “I was hoping I could speak to you Lady Sansa and you as well Lady Arya. May I escort you elsewhere for privacy?” The man clearly not getting a hint put himself between Sansa and Arya wrapping a arm into each girls own arm before he began to lead them away. Once he deemed the distance far enough he finally spoke as if so sure of himself. “Well then now that we are away from the other one I have a warning for you ladies.” Littlefinger gave the girls a serious look putting them on edge. “It is best to stay away from the bastard my ladies. I have heard rumors saying how she was…. Loose with how she acts when alone with men.”

What nobody knew was that Ned Stark hidden behind the bush with his friend Robert. They had heard every word and they where not amused. Coming from behind the bush they made their presence known. The girls lit up brightly upon seeing his father and the king while Littlefinger simply paled. “M-My lords! What a pleasant surprise I was just esc-” His words where cut off by a roar of anger from both men in front of him. This drew the attention of literally everyone one given Robert raised his voice to be heard from the Wall and Ned Stark actually raised his voice. For what felt like forever both men yelled at the Master of Coin before he was dismissed from the court for the day. Properly chastised Littlefinger sulked away. How was he supposed to know the King saw not only Ned as kin but everyone who bore the Stark name?! Huffing Littlefinger left for his rooms for the palace for once.

It was late at night when he heard a knock at his door. Opening it he grinned when he saw Lyarra on the other end wearing a simple dress. Opening the door he let her in as he said, “Well it looks like I was correct wasn’t I bastard?” Less then two minutes later Lyarra left the room grinning. It would be discovered the next morning that the Master of Coin was poisoned. Robert issued a search that was half hearted but everything came up empty. Soon Robert had to appoint a new Master of Coin and so he looked at his choices. Maybe Edmure Tully?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this creepy fucker and wanted him gone as soon as possible :) And no Lyarra did not sleep with him


End file.
